1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to ejecting devices from connectors of the type which retain and electrically connect an electronic package to a printed circuit board.
2. Prior Art
Generally conventional connectors do not have means associated therewith that directly eject the package. Spaces on either side of the connector are provided so that a thumb or tool can be inserted beneath the package so as to exert an upward force. One British Pat. No. 1,209,568 does disclose a slide member with cooperating ramp surfaces on the connector so that the member can be slid under the package. The slide member being wedge-shaped pushes the package out of the connector.